User blog:Purizumu/Helping out on this wiki
I can see many wrong edits and I can see that some people don't really know how templates work, so I'm making this blog post to explain this. Thanks if you're trying to take the time to read this. I also know many ways people can help out on this wiki rather than just add information, and this post will also explain what kind of information can be added and where it should be added. Adding Infomation Infoboxes I hope we all know what infoboxes are, they are on character pages such as Akari Sakura and are the boxes on the top right that contains data. Firstly, you can help by filling them in. To fill them in, go to source which is a tab at the top of the page when you go on edit mode. Something like this should come up: By putting that in, it turns out as: Now what information can we put in? You can only fill in the options (name, image etc.) But you CANNOT put your own options in as it will not be visible, for example |race = Human (Rarerare) |grade = 6-7 |birthday = 22th July, 2002 This example shows that a user has put an option that will tell you the character's grade. But this will not work as it won't appear on the page when it is published. If you do not know something about the character such as their blood type, just leave it blank. You don't have to guess or put in unknown, because if it's blank, it won't appear on the page when published anyway. Adding information directly on a character page When adding information, the headings should be: * Appearance - Describes what the character looks like * Personality - Describes how the character acts and their traits * History - Put in information about them before the story begins (etc. When Akari was little, her mother would often take her to the park where she climbed a tall tree to bring back down the balloon she let go of.) * Plot - Put them information on their story when it begins in a timeline, for example, you wouldn't put in Akari met Ruby and Labra after Akari becomes a Jewelstar. What I see on this section as well is Akari is a student at Winston Academy, which is not needed because it is not a story, it is an introduction to the character. Also, try to add lots of images, no one likes to read a story with just words. * Magic - Haha, someone added this section on all the character pages, but I actually don't know how this works. Sorry =( * Relationships - This explains how the character feels about each other and how they are acquainted. * Trivia - Add in information on the character that most people wouldn't know, like their grade and their likes, something you can't put in the infobox. * Gallery - Don't worry about this either, I will make a separate page for each character and their gallery. Adding Images Before adding images onto a wiki, please try to rename your images properly! I know many images on the wiki that is named like 9785764654654654654654654654.png. Only an admin can rename images, and since this wiki's admin isn't active, please rename your images before adding them. Another thing before you add an image, try not to have a frame around it such as: You can see that there is a black line at the top, remove them before adding the image in. Thirdly, some screenshots have subtitles such as: Please remove these as well. It also has a logo at the top left, remove that as well before adding a screenshot. And lastly, I know that I might be picky with images, but please make sure the image is HD (High Quality). Try to make sure it's not blurry and that it's large. Creating Pages There really isn't much to say about this but two things to keep in mind: #'Make sure that it's properly named' - The Magical Angels instead of The magical angels #'Make sure that it is Jewelpet TINKLE related' - For example, the page Rinko Kougyoku (a character from jewelpet) shouldn't exist. Remember, this is Jewelpet Tinkle, so pages about characters from another season shouldn't exist. Small things you can do Marking Pages So maybe you don't want to add images, crop them, add information or do all the hard work. However, you can help the people who are doing the hard work by marking which pages need help. *If you see a page that needs more information or can be expanded much more, ass the code at the very start or end of the article. *If you see a page that shouldn't exist and should be deleted, put in so that an admin can delete it (not that this person is active, but in case). Categorizing Character pages in Character category. Episode pages in Episode category, it's simple enough; but there are many users who don't do this stuff. I spent hours trying to categorize 200 images into the correct category, so try to take a second just to categorize a page, image or template after you've created it, or if you find an uncategorized page, categorize it. Adding Links Try to link pages to other pages. To do this, put around a word to create a link and it will be linked to an article with the same name. If the page doesn't exist, it might be spelt wrong or differently. If this happens, create a new page, or spell it correctly if the page you are referring to is spelt correctly. Editing spelling and grammar My laptop has a spell check, so I can just right click on a red underlined word and it will spell correctly. If your laptop has a spell check, try to do the same. Of course, words such as Akari will be marked since it's a name. My laptop cannot mark wrong grammatical errors, so try to edit errors as well. Remember, if it's the '''history' section, its in past tense and if its in the plot section, it's present tense. Category:Blog posts